


Mystery at the Frat

by BeelzWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Shrink, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, College, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fraternities & Sororities, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Break, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), PWP without Porn, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Short One Shot, Size Difference, Size Kink, cock growth, frat boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelzWrites/pseuds/BeelzWrites
Summary: Standard drug-induced mind break smut without plot. I guess it's non-con? I dunno, I'm still partially ashamed of sharing my horny thoughts in relative public.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

“Did you bring the stuff?” JD asked Marcus eagerly as soon as he opened the door to Marcus’s knock.

“Uh… yeah, did you, uh… bring a shirt?”

JD looked down at his own bare chest, but didn’t answer. He held the door open with his arm held high above Marcus’ head, showing off his deep, hairy pits and pert nipples.

“Dude this party is in a few hours, and you promised us this stuff last week.”

Marcus rolled his eyes, pushing past JD into the frat house, hefting his chilled backpack over his shoulder. He had been secretly commissioned by JD and a dozen of his other fraternity brothers to use his genius smarts to make a permanent male enhancement potion. One that would increase muscle mass, stamina, and - the part JD was a stickler for - an increase in semen production and the production of pheromones.

“Yeah, sorry,” Marcus snipped sarcastically, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger. “I know chemistry isn’t rocket science, but it’s very hard to engineer a REAL aphrodisiac. Even with college campus resources.”

That was the second thing: an aphrodisiac that guys could use on girls during the party. Nothing like a date rape drug, just something to get them all really hot.

“Whatever, it better work instantly like you promised,” JD huffed. He called in his dozen frat brothers, and they all stood around joshing with each other as Marcus finished the preparations. He gave each guy, including JD, a shot glass with whatever their preferred alcohol was. Then he produced the viles.

One contained red fluid and the other contained blue.

“The red one,” Marcus started, holding it out as if he were making a science presentation to toddlers. “Is the stimulant. The blue one: The aphrodisiac. JD, go ahead and do the honors.”

Marcus handed JD the red vile and a dropper. “Just three drops in each shot glass, please,” he instructed, and JD followed him to the letter. “The same goes for the aphrodisiac. Two drops in shot glass or one drop in a beer will get someone horny for at least a few hours.”

JD finished distributing the red potion when he came back to Marcus, shaking the leftovers in the glass vile. “How many drops do you think are left in here?” he asked Marcus, genuinely curious. Thinking JD was being savvy and planning ahead to save more of the stimulant for future pledges, so, answering honestly, he said:

“Oh, I’d say about twenty drops left?”

“Ah cool,” JD smirked, nodding his head. He then dumped the rest of the concoction into his own shot glass (which, Marcus noted, he had already put three drops into at the beginning). “Cheers, guys!”

Before Marcus could object, each frat bro clinked glasses and downed their drinks in a single gulp.

The effects were, in fact, instantaneous.

Each guy grew two or three inches taller, gained several pounds of taught muscle, and the room was completely flooded with the combined musk of thirteen horny, chemically enhanced guys. Marcus quickly started piecing together the danger of the situation, and quietly began to back out of the room.

He must have run into a wall though, because he slammed into something solid and immovable. Turning around, he saw JD. Or rather, he saw JD’s buff chest and those tantalizingly pert nipples.

JD used to be five foot eleven inches tall. Now he was nearly seven feet, all of it muscle. Marcus, surprised, only naturally took a deep breath. Immediately he realized his mistake, but it was too late. He’d breathed in a heavy dose of JD’s musk, and now his head was hot and fuzzy. Dizzy, he nearly fell into JD’s waiting arms.

“I can’t thank you enough, dude,” JD said with genuine honesty. “I can feel my dick growing, and I’m so god damn horny.”

“Us too!” shouted one of the frat boys. “I dunno, JD, I’m really starting to feel like I can’t wait the few hours till the party.”

“Hey,” JD said, once again pulling Marcus’ attention back to him. “How do we know this will work too?” He waved the bottle of blue potion in Marcus’s face. “Did you ever test it on anybody?”

“N… no,” Marcus answered, unable to think quickly enough to answer with anything else. “But I didn’t test the stimulant either and that’s working just -”

“I say we test it,” JD said, giving a long, knowing look around the room at his frat brothers, all of them chubbing up and stretching their new bodies.

JD uncorked the blue vile, put his hand on Marcus’ shoulder and asked him: “You said one or two drops, right? That’s a couple of hours of being mindlessly horny?”

“Y… yes. But -”

JD pinched Marcus’ nose closed, then upturned the vile into his mouth. Marcus instinctively swallowed though it took three gulps to empty the bottle, unable to spit any of it back out. Any blue liquid that dribbled out of his slack jaw, JD brushed with his fingers and fed back to Marcus. Worse yet, after a few seconds, Marcus started licking his lips and JD’s fingers voluntarily. And when JD pulled his fingers away, Marcus keened, dropping to his knees and pawing desperately at his rock hard dick through his jeans.

Though, after a few seconds, a buzzing feeling stole his cock away. He felt his rigid six inch dick start to shrink, and his asshole loosen and widen. His testicles turned into tiny grapes, and his penis became a tiny nub. Marcus ripped open his jeans, exposing his cock, and upon touching the open air, it pulsed with an orgasm, Marcus barking out breathy, punch-drunk moan. The little cock spasmed with tiny drops of cum squirting out.

JD was wearing, of course, nothing but gray sweatpants. His massive cock chubbing up started to poke out and Marcus - from this angle - had the perfect view to watch it wake and pulse to life. 

"Uh... Marcus?" JD asked, mockingly. "What are you doing?'

Without realizing it, Marcus had opened his mouth and tried to suck on JD's beer-can-thick cock through his sweatpants. His saliva left a wet spot and JD laughed at how desperately Marcus was trying to fill his mouth, stuffing his nose deep into JD's crotch, his tongue lapping at the heavy, hairy balls that hung there. 

Marcus couldn't use his hands to get JD's sweatpants off because they were too busy both fingering his quivering, wet hole. As much as he wanted JD's cock in his mouth, his asshole also itched with an inferno somewhere deep inside Marcus' guts that his fingers - no matter how far he dug into his stretching rim - simply couldn't reach. The frat boys all formed a circle around Marcus, their combined musk and lust oozing into Marcus' pores. He tried to look around and assess his surroundings, but continually was brought back to smushing his face into JD's cock.

In a gesture of cruel mercy, JD bit his lower lip and pulled down his sweatpants, his morphed, engorged cock flopping out. The scent of it hit Marcus like a heatwave, and his mouth hung open like a bitch in heat. JD jiggled his cock with one hand tauntingly in front of Marcus' nose, bringing both of them more to life. And the combined sight and smell of it made his own pathetic dick spit out half a teaspoon of cum in a handsfree orgasm. 

"I think I might have a solution to our dilemma, boys," JD announced, bobbing his head up and down to the group. With both hands, he pulled up his cock and stroked, until half mast became full. A large gush of precum spit out of JD's cock, much like Marcus' had done before, only there was substantially more, and it dribbled across Marcus's face like icing on a cake as JD advanced and placed his balls on Marcus' open mouth, letting his tongue explore the sloshing, cum ready balls JD was presenting him with.

"Only if..." JD looked down, but could barely even see Marcus beneath his huge cock. He pulled his dick up by the stretched foreskin and dramatically looked down between his knees where Marcus was once again cumming on the floor, his fingers still wrenched deep into his butt, stretching it to limits he knew he'd have to break if he was ever going to get JD to fit and burst his cherry.

"Marcus is cool with it?"

"Dick," Marcus said, pressing his face so far into JD's musky, sweaty crotch that his glasses fell off his face and cracked against the floor. "Cock. Dick. FUCK! PLEASE!"

JD snickered, lifting an eyebrow at his fellow frat mates. He gestured for a beer with a snap of his fingers, then let gravity take his cock back down. It slapped Marcus across the face, and his nose started to bleed. He lapped it up greedily with tongue, only slightly disappointed that there wasn't more jizz mixed in.

"Well boys?" JD said with a burp, unfolding his arms and dropping his empty beer can. "He said please."

**\-----**

“Hey, have you seen Marcus recently?” Marcus’ college roommate asked JD at the front door of the frat house. “It’s been like three weeks, he’s failing all his classes, and I’m getting worried.”

"What makes you think I know?" JD asked, licking his lips and giving the roommate a lewd once over with his eyes.

"Well for one: you're wearing Marcus' glasses, but with the lenses popped out. He can't drive anywhere without them, and I know for a fact he hasn't come to get his emergency pair. Finally, that's his car, dude." He pointed over to a parked vehicle. "It literally looks like it hasn't been moved, there's grass growing around it."

"Okay, okay, calm down, Sherlock," JD teased, flipping his hair back and grinning. 

“Um, Alec,” Alec corrected, giving a timid wave. “Is my name, actually. I get you were trying to make a joke but uh…”

Just then, JD adjusted his crotch with a grunt, fumbling with his balls beneath the overstretched waist band. "Ugh, sorry. Freeballing it today. But then you gotta peel those sweaty motherfuckers off your thighs every five minutes. You know how it is."

"I..." Alec stuttered, his anus puckering, kissing itself in anticipation. "I guess I do? Uh... is Marcus here? I'd really love to fuck hi- find him. I'm just saying I want you to fuck- I want to find Marcus, and you can help me. Oh god help me..."

“I mean,” JD started, drawing out the word coyly. He held the door open with his arm, showing off his bare chested body, letting his musk waft into Alec’s nostrils. “He’s here. He doesn’t really go to class anymore. And he sleeps at our place now, so of course you wouldn’t see him anymore.”

“What’s going on?” Alec asked, confused, trying to hide that he was getting an erection from staring at JD’s crotch, but the dark spot staining his crotch betrayed him.

“Hey, have you ever thought of joining our pledge?” JD wrapped his arm around Alec’s shoulder, guiding him inside the frat house. “We get so many perks here. One in particular that I know you’re going to love! Let me introduce you to him, and he’ll take care of that erection in no time! Ah, here! Wear the specs too, Marcus won't mind, I promise.”


	2. Bideo Gaym

Alec started to sweat as soon as he stepped through the door of the frat house. The air itself was humid and steamy. It was like a haze of musk and pot smoke was just continually circulating through every corner of the building. It was inescapable.

Loud, but not deafening music played over speakers, and there were several people just lounging around - looking either like they were just starting to party or just finishing up.

He tried to flip the sweat from his curly brown hair, but all that managed to do was kick up more of JD’s intoxicating scent. Looking to his right, over top of JD’s thick forearm, he glanced into a common room where two frat bois were watching a football game on a giant tv screen, except the heads of two women were bobbing up and down on their cocks while they passed a bong between the four of them.

They had to push past a line of people on the stairs: boys, girls, students, teachers. They were all waiting patiently for their turn to enter a room at the far left of the upstairs frat house. Although, some of them did forfeit their place in line to get in a quick fuck from one of the other frat bois.

Alec saw two twins, one female and one male, both bent over the second story banister getting their brains fucked out right next to each other. A booth just off to the side of the twins had a dry erase board that was keeping some sort of tally before the small board... ran out of usable room. Alec guesstimated both sides had 50+ marks. A woman manning the booth was collecting bets, and JD even flicked a quarter into her palm with a wink, mouthing the words "Double or nothing" to her.

When JD started opening a locked door at the end of the right hallway, Alec slipped himself away, clearing his throat.

“We’re going in there… to fuck?” Alec asked, pointing into the dimly lit room.

“Yeah, this one’s mine,” JD said.

“Just like that?” Alec asked, throwing his hands up. “That easy?”

“Well… yeah?” JD replied, dumbly. “Isn’t that like… why you’re here? That’s why everyone else is here.”

Alec sighed, the mystique of the frat house starting to burn away. “I’m here to check up on -”

“Marcus!” he and JD both finished together. With that, Alec took Marcus’ broken glasses off and handed them back to JD.

“I get it,” JD said, pocketing the frames. “You’re worried about your friend.”

“I don’t care!” Alec snapped, his freckled cheeks blushing deeply. “We’re just roommates, really. He can come here and fuck all he wants, but I just thought…” Alec huffed, and placed his backpack down on the ground.

As he bent over to rummage through it, JD inched sideways so that he was standing behind him and had a good view of Alec’s ass.

“Short shorts,” JD whispered, mostly to himself. “Thank you whoever invented short shorts.”

“Here,” Alec practically threw a pack of toiletries into JD’s arms. “That’s his extra pair of glasses, in case he wants them. This is some mail he got, I dunno, didn’t look at it. And this stuff has been in our fridge for like a month now, I don’t know what it is, but it has YOUR frat signs scribbled on the vile in sharpie.”

JD nearly gasped. Alec was presenting him with two vials: One red, one blue.

“What’s this?” JD asked, already reaching out towards them.

“No fucking clue. But at least they aren’t in my fridge anymore.”

JD put the vials in his bedroom’s mini-fridge behind a six pack, then returned to Alec in the hallway. He pulled the door shut behind him and locked it again.

Alec snorted, crossing his arms. “What? Given up on the sex thing already?”

JD smirked, reaching into his sweatpants pockets to fondle his package.

“It was my understanding… that you were offended at how ‘easy’ I was making it look. Right?”

Alec blinked slowly like a cat. “I don’t consider myself easy.”

“How about a challenge then?” JD proposed, flashing that dazzling smile that was making Alec swoon all too easily. “I win, we have sex. You win… uh… whatever-”

“I want a cut.”

JD squinted at this, starting to feel like he was underestimating Alec. Just to be safe, he fell back on what he did best: pretending to be dumb. “What do you mean by that?”

“A cut. Of whatever it is you’ve got going on in that room down the hall. It’s a huge operation, and I know at least that Marcus is tied pretty heavily to it.”

While Alec was talking, JD had lit up a joint and passed it to Alec, who took it from his giant fingers. When the joint was in Alec’s hand it looked almost laughably big. He took a drag and let JD have his say.

“Alright, no bullshit,” JD said in a commending tone. He looked down at Alec, puffing away, and felt a strong hunger building in his stomach. “So, Sherlock, you win this bet and you get to gouge me.”

“I’m not gonna gouge you!” Alec protested, legitimately offended at the suggestion of foul play. “1 to 5%, negotiable, yeah?”

JD paused, using his moment to inhale from the joint to think. “What’s to stop you from blackmailing me if you lose?”

“Please. If I lose, we have a sex, and then I’ll be too embarrassed about the whole ordeal to tell anyone about it.”

JD laughed at this, losing the drag he pulled. He chuckled as he shook his head, looking once again all the way up and down Alec’s body while inhaling smoke deeply.

“Deal.”

“Nope,” Alec jumped in, blowing JD’s smoke back at him. “No deal. Not yet. I’ve got a condition: I get final say on what we play to settle this.”

“Oh?” JD asked, leaning back against his bedroom door and folding his arms over his beefy chest.

“No football, no baseball, no marathon running. I’d lose for sure. And I’m betting my virginity over this, so I think it’s only fair I try to stack odds in my favor.”

“Unchallenged,” JD replied, not really listening. “What do you propose?”

**\-----**

“Alright friends,” JD bellowed, issuing forth into the common area with Alec in tow. “You know the rules. Gotta schedule the common room if you want the rights to call dibs.”

JD walked in front of the big screen tv, his seven foot muscled frame almost eclipsing it entirely. The frat boys complained, JD had never enforced that rule before, plus they were balls deep in chicks right now. Literally. Those girls who were giving them head earlier were now bouncing up and down in their laps.

“Then take it to your rooms, dudes,” JD said. “You two even share a room! Fuck them together in there!”

“Yeah but…” one of the frat bois whined, pathetically as his blonde partner screamed out in an orgasm. “... the game.”

“We don’t have a tv in our room!” the other one chimed in, pushing his girlfriend down and gushing cum directly into her womb. “What are we supposed to do for fun?”

His partner screamed out, clawing at the frat boy's back, but he didn't seem to notice her writhing in torturous ecstasy. This guy's orgasm was so forceful, it was audible as he dumped shot after shot after shot:

**SPLURT SPLURT! SPLURT SPLURT! SPLURT SPLURT! SPLURT SPLURT! SPLURT SPLURT!**

**SPLURT.... SPLURT...**

**splurt... splurt...**

**splurt!**

“Ugh!” cried out the first frat boi, impatiently giving up. “Okay okay, c’mon, dude. I guess we’ll just fuck these bitches for real or something.”

“Yeah!” The two of them got up, cradling their partners in their arms and walking away with them still on their cocks. “You know, now that you mention it, I have been feeling a little horny lately. Let’s work up a sweat, bro!”

"M-m-m-mrs. Richter, do we still ha-ha-have an exa-a-a-am in twenty m-m-minutes?" the blonde girl asked through her tousled hair, reaching out almost pleadingly to the other woman in the teenage frat boy's arms.

Mrs. Richter took the blonde girl's hand in hers as they quivered and quaked together, being carried up the stairs. "Fuh-fuh-fuh-FUCK NO!" she hollered, and all the college students within ear shot raised their drinks up high, cheering.

“Alright then,” JD started, now that they had the room to themselves. “Pick your poison.”

Alec scanned the bookshelf full of video games, choosing carefully. His gaze landed on his best hope: a game he played a bunch when he was younger, and was still pretty good at.

“This one!” he stated triumphantly, feeling victory already close at hand.

JD looked at the screen as the game popped up and he winced dramatically.

“This one? Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” Alec plopped down on the couch with his controller plugged into the system and gave JD the Player Two controller. He quickly flicked through the menu options to get to the “VS Mode”.

“You ever been to the Student Council’s Video Game nights?” JD asked, flatly.

Alec scoffed. “Why would I ever go to one of those?”

The screen flashed brightly and a countdown started:

3… 2… 1…

A full twenty seconds later and the screen flashed again, the game’s announcer voice blaring out: “Player Two WINS!”

Alec’s jaw dropped.

“Oh, no reason,” JD continued, nonchalantly cracking open a can of beer. “It’s just we - burp - play this game every Wednesday evening. It’s one of my favorites actually.”

Alec turned back to the screen as it impatiently asked them to “Continue?”

“You lost that round so… how about taking off those shorts?”

Alec snapped his neck back over to JD. “Going for the pants right off the bat?” he asked incredulously.

“Fair,” JD chuckled. “How about then… you come sit in my lap.”

Alec gulped at the suggestion. It was par for the course with this kind of challenge: Winner of each round gets to either put a condition on their opponent or reverse the condition of a previous loss. So Alec would have to sit in JD’s lap for the next round, but if he won this one, he could just say he didn’t want to sit in JD’s lap anymore.

JD positioned himself cross legged on the couch, making a little seat for Alec. He sank down into the warmth of JD’s hug body, supporting his butt on JD’s legs. It was definitely… distracting. Making it harder to play the game.

3… 2… 1…

Alec started to sweat, and his thumbs were flying over the controller’s buttons. It was much closer this time, but ultimately…

“Player Two WINS!”

He leaned back on the couch, stretching his arms and sighing confidently. “I want a lap dance,” he commanded.

Alec rolled his eyes, but got up out of JD’s lap so he could uncross his legs. The bulge in his gray sweatpants greeted Alec eagerly, and Alec felt his heart starting to race. As he moved his hips mechanically up and down he glanced back at the common room door to check if anyone was watching. He tried his hardest to avoid actually coming in contact with JD’s cock, but the thing took up so much space it was quite literally unavoidable.

This was bad. And getting worse. Alec decided he had to take things seriously now.

3… 2… 1…

This round was the closest yet, though mostly because JD spent a lot of his time instructing Alec on how to do a lap dance right.

“There you go, dude,” he smiled, his eyes not once breaking from the screen. “Now gyrate… like that, yeah! You’re a natural.”

“Player Two WINS!”

JD leaned forward until his lips were tickling the pinna of Alec’s ear. “That’s the pants next, bud.”

Alec stood up, lit one of the bongs from the common room table, slid his short shorts down to his ankles. JD clicked his tongue in appreciation as Alec daintily stepped out of them, in nothing but his underwear. Though, to be fair, the underwear was almost just as big as his short shorts anyway.

“See, you do have an advantage,” JD laughed. “You’re wearing underwear. It’s like you’ve got an extra life on me.”

Alec crawled back into JD’s lap, his asshole twitching excitedly. He started aiming his bottom for the tip of JD’s bulge in an animalistic instinct of lust, but fought the urge with a huff.

“Hey, c’mon,” JD nudged him with his elbow. “You still gotta give me that lap dance.” Alec growled, but complied, continuing his slow twerking as the game counted down.

3… 2… 1…

Buttons clicked frantically for a few tense minutes.

“Player Two WINS!”

“Damn it!” Alec cried out, almost throwing his controller.

“You know what that means!” JD teased in a sing-song voice, ripping from the bong.

As Alec slipped his underwear slowly down his knees, he cursed under his breath. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

JD whistled, raising his eyebrows. “Dude, I just saw your pink hole. That’s tight, that’s tight! Back that ass up here.”

Alec turned back to the couch and yelped. JD was man-spreading across the cushions, his bare thighs splayed out in a wide span and his monster cock already half mast and leaking on the carpet.

“What the fuck!” Alec shouted in surprise. “No one said you had to take your pants off too!”

“Maybe win a round, and then YOU can start making the rules,” JD said with a cocky, self-assured tone.

Alec huffed again, but gingerly started to lower himself towards JD’s waiting dick. It throbbed more to life, the precum gushing piss slit gliding slimily up Alec’s shirtless back. He knew he’d be chided again for not continuing the lap dance, so he concentrated on that first.

But JD’s cock was just so huge. It was twelve inches of hot, pulsing flesh. Alec had to ride his butt all the way up then all the way back down. His balls tickled themselves on JD’s hairy balls, and Alec closed his eyes. He reveled in the musk and the heat that radiated off of JD’s crotch.

3… 2… 1…

“Oh shit!” Alec cried out, rudely broken out of his thoughts and readjusted his grip on the controller.

In spite of the rough start, Alec was actually starting to get the better of JD this round. He was desperate to get his underwear back on, and was using the lap dance to his advantage. JD started to get distracted himself, his cock rising to its full length. Alec kissed the underside of JD’s cock with his anus, grinding his ass cheeks along JD’s shaft like a giant bratwurst stuffed into a too small bun.

It looked like Alec was going to finally win a round and earn his underwear back, when JD made a throaty groan and bucked his hips ever so slightly. The motion was small, but it was enough for his fat cockhead to just catch the edge of Alec’s exposed hole. It snagged on the rim of that tight muscle and pulled it along with it as the shaft glided by in a trail of lava hot precum.

Alec cried out at this, an ecstatic shiver bolting up his spine, his own cock rock hard and on the verge of cumming. And then -

Player Two WINS!

“No,” Alec whispered to himself. JD chuckled again, the deep rumbling in his chest vibrating along Alec’s back.

Neither of them exchanged any words. They both knew what was next.

The massive tip of JD’s cock popped into Alec’s hole, and Alec dropped his controller to smack both of his hands over his mouth. It was a desperate attempt to keep the girly moan from escaping his throat. Once his entrance adjusted to the three inches that was the head of JD’s cock, Alec’s wobbling, quivering thighs started to give out.

4 inches… 5 inches… Alec whined and keened, his four inch cock raging on the edge of cuming.

“I can’t… believe… this…”

6 inches… 7 inches… 8 inches…

“Ffffffuck!”

9 inches… 10 inches…

“I can’t… I can’t hold it… I can’t…”

11 inches…

“I’m fucking cumming!

12 inches…

“Ooh yeah,” JD cooed, his hand on Alec’s shoulder, keeping him impaled. Alec could feel his thicket of manly pubic hair against his butt, and his insides were rejoicing in hallelujah.

The tv screen flashed and the countdown began. Alec, numb and fuck-drunk already, picked up his controller off the floor by the chord and fumbled with the buttons.

3… 2… 1…

“Oh shit,” Alec breathed out in a hot moan. “JD… JD wait, something is wrong.”

“Huh?”

“FUCK, I’m cumming, I’m cumming, fuck!”

“Oh yeah, something is wrong. You’re supposed to be giving me a lap dance still.”

Alec keened pathetically. He feebly tried to move his hips up and down, but couldn’t even get his shaking legs to push a single inch off of JD’s fat, footlong cock.

“I caaaaaaan’t!” he whined, tears and snot streaking down his chin.

“Aw, alright,” JD sighed, as if doing Alec a huge favor. “Here, I’ll do it for you.”

JD bucked up into Alec’s strained hole. Alec’s green eyes dilated so wide they looked black, and his mind snapped.

JD wasn’t even fucking him. He was just sorta rotating his hips and gyrating forward in time with the video game’s fast paced battle music. But Alec’s prostate had already been obliterated into mush, and now JD’s cock was digging into it even more.

With each thrust, the wind was knocked out of Alec’s lungs, and he steadily lost his concentration. Thrust after thrust, his grip on his controller loosened… until finally it slipped out of his hands entirely, clattering to the floor.

“Player Two WINS!”

Alec’s unblinking, hypnotised gaze stared blankly into the pretty and colorful lights of Player Two’s victory screen. JD also dropped his controller, put both his hands on Alec’s shoulders, and pushed down with all of his might.

Alec felt JD’s balls rise up and heat his bottom as cum shot deep inside him. He was pressed so far into JD’s crotch, it felt like the two of them had fused together. Alec could fucking hear the cum slosh into his guts, even over the fanfare of the video game:

**SPLURTSPLURTSPLURT SPLURT! SPLURT! SPLURTSPLURTSPLUUUUUUUURT SPLURT!**   
**SPLURT! SPLUUURT! SPLUUUUURTSPLUUUUURRTSPLUUUUUUUUURRRRRRT!**

“Oh fuck,” JD cried out, his dick pulsing with each rope of cum.

‘FUCK!’ Alec thought to himself. ‘He’s still cumming! He’s STILL cumming!’

**SPLUUUUUUUURTSPLUUUUUUUUURTSPLUUUUUUUUURTSPLUUUUUUUUUURTSPLUUUUUUUURT SPLURT SPLURT SPLURT SPLURRRRRRPT SPUUUUUUUURTSPLURT!**

‘HE’S STILL CUMMING!!’

**SPLURT SPLURT SPLURT… SPLURT… SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUURTSPLURTSPLURT…**

**SPLURT… splurt… splurt… splurt… splurt…**

**… SPLUUUURT!**

**… splurt… splurt…**

**Splurt!**

“Shit,” JD cursed, catching his breath, feeling his cum leaking through the tight seal of his cock and Alec’s anus. Alec just sort of… gurgled for a while. He gurgled out his mouth, he gurgled out his nose, his stomach gurgled, his pleading, shuddering, defeated hole gurgled pitifully with the excess cum.

JD’s cock was still as hard as ever, each vein engorged and throbbing so deep inside of Alec it felt like a second heartbeat. Alec was leaning back into JD’s chest, panting from his experience with nirvana, when he felt hard plastic fall into his hands. He looked down, dumbly, and saw JD was handing him back his controller.

“How about: best two out of three?” JD asked.

Alec said nothing in response, only starting to stupidly push buttons on the controller as JD wrapped a single arm under both of Alec’s knees and lifted his feet high into the air. He sandwiched Alec there between his rock hard chest and his powerful arm, his cock plowing Alec’s virgin hole into jelly. Alec was staring at the TV screen, feeling the cum jiggle in his stomach with each of JD’s bone jarring thrusts.

Alec was so distracted he didn’t even notice that he was holding his controller upside down.

“Player Two WINS!”

“Fuck yeah!” JD shouted, clapping into Alec’s ass with so much force, the impact of his veiny hips into Alec's tailbone rattled Alec’s teeth together until they clicked uncontrollably. JD followed this quickly by a celebratory:

**SPLURTSPLURRRTSPLURRRRRRRTSPLUUUUUUUURRRRRRRT! SPLURT! SPLURT!**

**SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRT!**

**SPLUUUUUUUURTSPLURTSPLUURRRRRRRRRRRT!**

**SPLURT! SPLURT! SPLURT! SPLURT!**

**SPLUUUUUUURRRRRRRT!!**

JD sat back with contented sigh as the orgasm continue to rock through his body, feeling his balls empty and then almost instantly fill again with cum ready to blow. This load in particular was something massive, JD himself had to laugh at how much semen he was stuffing into poor Alec. Alec, while get filled, jostled about like he was being electrocuted; when really his tiny body on JD's monster cock was spasming in time with each "splurt" because the cock inside him commanded his body like a puppet. 

**SPLURT! SPLURRRRT! SPLURT! SPLURT! SPLURTSPLURT!**

**SPLUUUUUUURTSPLURT!**

**SPLUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRT!**

**SPLuuuuuuuRRRRRRRuuuuuuuuuRRRRRRRuuuuuuRRRRRRRT!**

**Splurt… splurt… splurt… splurtsplurt…**

**SPLURT!**

Alec slipped forward, his heavy guts dragging him down. He nearly fell off of JD's lap, but was caught with a jerk. His hole was plugged tightly by JD's wide, flared cockhead. He hung off the couch for a moment before JD snagged him by the hair and pulled him upright again. But gravity was still Alec's enemy, as he mercilessly plunged back to the base of JD's pole. Alec came immediately:

_Spurt spurt spurt!_

"Oh shit," Alec breathed. That was the most powerful orgasm of his LIFE. His whole body was shaking.

"Yo, babe," JD giggle into Alec's ear with a pleased shiver. "Unless you want me to blow another load here and now, you gotta stop doing that. That... that thing with your butt, where your clench real tight."

"MMMMMMMHHHHH!!" Alec wheezed through lips pressed tightly into a pained line. He was cumming again.

_Sp-spurt... spurt..._

"Yeah? We're doing this?" JD asked, excitedly. Alec couldn't stop his insides from clenching around JD's cock. It was an invader, pushing aside every one of Alec's organs to make space for itself, then pushed more to the limit with all that hot, hot cum swimming inside his stomach. His body only naturally tried to eject JD from him, pushing against his pole with everything it had plus an adrenaline boost.

"Nnnnnnnnnooooooo!" Alec pleaded to himself, begging his cock to please just don't cum. If JD cums inside him again, it's... it's over... game over, man. Game over.

But Alec's body is not listening to Alec. It's listening to JD. And Alec's body says: Game over.

"No, no, no, please!" Alec begs. He knows it's useless, because his cock is already spasming:

_S...sp...ur...t..._

"Yeah, we're doing this," JD stated the inevitable, as cum was already spilling from his slit into Alec's already too filled belly. Neither of them could stop this now.

**sssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPLUUUUUUUUUUUURRRT!**

**SPLUUUURTSPLUUUUURTSPLUUUUUUUUUURTSPLUUUUUUUURTSPLUUUURTSPLUUURTSPLURT!**

**SPLURT!**

**SPLURTSPLURTSPLUUUURRRRTSPLURRRRRRT!**

**SPLURRRSPLURRRSPLURRRRSPLURRRRSPLURRRRTTTTTT!!**

**SPLRSPLRSPRRRRRRRRTSPLUUUUURT SPLURT SPLURT SPLURSPLURRRRRSPLURRRRRRT!**

**SPLURT SPLURT! SPLURT SPLURT!**

**SPLURT SPLURT! SPLURT SPLURT!**

Still cumming, JD stood up from the couch, his balls slipping down but still tightly churning more cum into production to breed with. With one arm he sandwiched Alec to his chest, folding him practically in half; and with the other daintily peeled the chocolate colored bangs from Alec's sweat drenched forehead. He hunched over and planted a sloppy kiss on Alec's lips, who hungrily fed into it. Kissing like that, and also STILL being filled up by JD's third load, forced another handsfree orgasm out of him.

_sp...rt...t_

"Hey, hey, babe," JD caught Alec's attention, a trail of saliva still connecting their mouths. "You know, I'm starting to feel like that guys from before were right. I am a touch horny today. So uh... gurgle or... something if you want me to take this to the room after all."

"FfffffugrruuuughhlmmmffffmmmmffffunfUNFUNF-"

"Haha, yo, I'm gonna take that as a yes. Let's go, bae."

'Bae?' Alec thought, in a daze. What else was it that JD called him...?

"Babe?" he asked himself out loud, not believing JD had... called him... _that_?

"Yeah, babe?" JD responded genuinely, and Alec realized the dope thought he was calling out to HIM. Well that was just so sweet that Alec came again, right there on the spot.

_SPLURT!_

"OH ffffffuuuuuuuuck what was that? Was that... me?! I've never... never..."

"Whoa there, tiger!" JD laughed, feeling Alec's body squeeze his rock hard cock with such force that a dollop of cum spat out of JD's slit. "Wait till we get to our room, kay? People are gonna get so fucking jealous I got you all to myself. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come for the smut, stay for the fluff maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hear yall like angst? Are yall like me where you read smut someone wrote and it's hot but it's also like... fucking evil? Like, everyone's all "Take it slut, oh yeah, I'm gonna ruin you, you're made to be fucked and are good for nothing else."
> 
> Sometimes you also want a little genuine love in your erotica, right? I can't be alone in that!

“Yo,” JD smirked as Alec opened his dorm room’s door.

“Hey,” he greeted flatly in return. “What’s up?”

JD ran his hand through his hair and looked down the hallway, as if for any wayward spectators. “Just thought I’d pay you a visit. See if anybody was home.”

Alec’s green eyes were mooned over with disapproval. His jaw was set, and his mouth formed a tight line.

“You just get everything you want,” Alec spat suddenly. “When you want it. Wherever, doesn’t matter, does it? Don’t you?” He shrugged, as if shrugging JD off his shoulders.

“Well, you won, you got me. Strike another notch in your bedpost, bro. But if you’re just sniffing around for something warm to fuck, try hitting up any of the other bitches you got on call. I ain’t one of them.”

JD sputtered, and - flabbergasted - staggered back a step. He winced and looked away, as if struck across the cheek. After a breath, he finally managed to meet Alec’s eyes.

“What if you’re different, babe?” he pleaded.

Alec had to swallow hard. Through his mind’s eye, all within a nanosecond, Alec imagined his life with JD. It flashed by so quickly, but so painfully. Like a bandaid being ripped off. Or worse yet, when your sleeve gets caught on a thorn, and in freeing yourself from it, the thorn gashes across your flesh one last time.

“I’m sure that works on all the guys,” Alec started, feeling his throat burn and his eyes blink away the threat of tears. “At least you thought.”

Alec didn’t wait for a response. This was his moment to peel away, and he took it, slinking behind the door to his room. It shut between them silently, all but for the deafening click of the lock springing automatically back into place.

As soon as the coast was clear, Alec placed a hand over his mouth and slowly slid down the door on his back until he arrived at a seated position. Then he quickly rubbed one out as fast as he could, cursing the day he took a sip of Marcus’ stupid blue pheromone elixir from the fridge…

JD, on the other hand, just couldn’t concentrate.

Not on the solitary walk back from Alec’s dorm. Not when he slipped past his frat bros to his room. Not when he sat down on his cold bed, stunned.

JD’s head hadn’t spun like this since that concussion in high school that ended his sports career. Dazed, running circles through his mind, JD sat with his mouth slightly ajar in thought for what felt like hours.

Finally, he came to a mental impasse. A crossroads, fork in the path of destiny kind of decision. Rummaging through his mini-fridge, JD pulled out the two extra vials of solution he didn’t know Marcus had made. Ever since they used up the last batch, Marcus hadn’t really been in the mood to discuss anything that wasn’t sex.

One a testosterone, alpha red. One a glittery, omega blue.

The answer was here all along. Right in his hands.

The last remaining question being: which one to give to Alec?

A Blue Alec would be a fucking hot, cock crazed, air head. Then again, wasn’t that just Marcus? And he already had a Marcus.

A Red Alec would also be interesting depending on how much of the steroid he got. JD couldn’t think of a more awesome power couple than him and a suped-up Alec. Then again, what if he got the dosage wrong, and Alec turned out to be MORE of an Alpha than JD?

JD wrestled with these concepts for an incredible amount of time before finally reaching his ultimate decision.

He trudged directly back to Alec’s dorm, hoping against hope that he was still in his room. His first knock was met with silence. His second attempt was greeted with:

“Go away! I know it’s you, I can smell you even through the door!”

“Alec, please open up,” JD begged, feeling genuinely desperate. “It’s important.”

JD let his request hang in the air for a moment. So much time passed that JD considered turning away in defeat when the door unlocked. Alec poked his head out, lips pursed in a pout. When he saw JD there, he clicked his tongue.

“I thought you’d left…” he mumbled, obviously lying. He looked JD up and down, but didn’t open the door any wider than his shoulders. “What’s that?” he asked, nodding his chin towards JD’s hands.

JD cleared his throat and held up the two vials. “Remember these?” he asked. Alec nodded, but said nothing otherwise. JD sorta looked at the two bottles and shook his head, almost sadly.

“The frat commissioned these from Marcus,” he explained. “They’re, uh… really spacey, out there science shit that I don’t get, but… they change the chemistry of a person’s body. In enough quantities, it affects their brain. These two vials you brought over… we uh, we didn’t know about them. We’d already used the previous two, we had no idea Marcus made more.”

Alec took this all in slowly, not allowing his expression to give anything away.

“What of it?” Alec practically whispered, hoarse, thirsty.

JD didn’t answer. He seemed to once again wrestle with his thoughts until a singular decision won out. He took his free hand and easily pried the dorm room door open, even as Alec was leaning against it. Alec stumbled back a step, and JD entered, bowing his head down below the too short door frame.

“Here,” JD offered, quietly. It was like a purr, but melancholy. Like a last, lost sigh of things unsaid.

As JD backed away, he clunked his head against the door frame. Once the giant was back in the hallway, Alec felt secure enough to look down into his open palms.

JD had given him both vials.

“What we did…” JD started, then stopped, closing his eyes. “No. What I did to Marcus… was a stupid mistake made in haste that had permanent effects I didn’t foresee. And that kind of stuff shouldn’t happen to anyone again. So uh… dump it. Flush it down the toilet or whatever. That stuff is too powerful to be left with us, so…”

JD shut his big, stupid mouth and clamped his lips down tight. Nodding to himself in embarrassment, wisely concluding to just leave well enough alone, JD walked down the hall and out of the dorm.

Later that day, a couple of frat bois dragged Marcus (kicking and screaming) back to his dorm room. Marcus had on his unbroken glasses, thankfully, but the loose clothes that billowed and folded around his petite frame were definitely not his.

“JD said Marcus was feeling homesick,” one of the frat bois explained, literally dropping Marcus into Alec’s waiting arms with a heavy thud. They didn’t wait around long, but snickered together as Marcus was already hungrily crawling all over Alec.

“Shit, Marcus! Stop!” Alec yelled, but Marcus wasn’t listening. He already had Alec’s zipper open and was swallowing his stiffening cock. Alec groaned, unable to push Marcus off of his cock long enough to stand. He'd grapple with Marcus' shoulders and pop his mouth off his cock head long enough for him to take a breath. Then with freakish strength, Marcus would dive back in for more, Alec's elbows buckling against his assault. He was forced to stretch out his leg and kick their dorm room door shut with the tip of his toe.

“Hey!” Alec bellowed, grabbing a fistful of Marcus’ hair. That seemed to be the magical combination, because Marcus instantly wilted. He stared up at Alec with puppy dog eyes, but waited patiently for Alec to let him continue.

“This isn’t gonna work,” Alec groaned in frustration. “Get up!”

Marcus sprang to his feet, shedding his ill fitting clothes as he went. Alec used this opportunity to take the red vial from their fridge.

“Drink!” Alec commanded, and Marcus waddled his way over to him, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue, panting like a bitch in heat. Cause… he… was essentially a bitch in heat. But after a gulp of red juice, Marcus started to calm down. Seemed like the two concoctions counteract each other.

Marcus’ cock even grew two inches, though it was still shriveled and pathetic looking.

“Holy shit…” Marcus breathed, fingering his asshole. “How long was I out?”

“I don’t think you’re ready to hear that information yet,” Alec stated somberly. Marcus stared at him for a moment, slackjaw, but then nodded.

“Yeah, you are definitely right about that.” Marcus just then found his prostate, and whined a little as his hard, three inch cock sputtered out a few drops of cum. “Ooooooof! I needed that. Those assholes! Turned me into a fucking slut. Even now, all I can think about it… Hey, Alec, would you let me ride your cock? Please?”

“Oh, uh…” Alec weighed the pros and cons in head for a microsecond. “Yeah, definitely.”

Marcus, however, wilted at the sight of Alec’s four inch hard erection.

“Aw man,” he sighed, seriously disappointed. “Um. Nevermind, dude.”

“Not gonna cut it?” Alec asked, feeling stung nonetheless. “I used to be six inches before, but your stupid blue potion-”

“Oh!” Marcus perked up immediately. Quicker than a flash, he had the Red vial again. “Dude, just take more of this!”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“It’s a GREAT idea.”

Alec didn’t object as Marcus turned the open vial up towards his lips. He took a mouthful of the red stuff, and instantly felt the heat swell within him.

The pride, the confidence! The eagerness to fuck! The more self confidence one has in oneself, the more potent the chemical reaction!

“Ooooh yeah, that’s more like it!” Marcus cooed, already pumping his hands up and down Alec’s growing erection. Precum was spilling out like a volcano erupting, and the boiling heat of it splashed against Marcus’ eagerly working hands.

Veins grew and bulged along Alec’s shaft, pumping, throbbing, coursing with hot blood. He felt so virile, so strong. And his body reflected that, growing a foot taller and bulking up on tone, lean muscle.

It was too much, and Alec started guiding his cock head to Marcus’ mouth.

“Wait,” Alec said, feeling his head grow dizzy with lust. “I just had… a GREAT idea myself.”

Just the way Alec said those words made Marcus’ ears tingle, and he looked up from giving his blowjob to see Alec uncorking the blue vial. Marcus’ eyes went wide, and he struggled to pull off of Alec’s dick - as just then the cock swelled with particular significance, getting caught in Marcus’ tight gullet.

With one hand, Alec lifted Marcus’ bare ass up into the air. And with the other, he inserted the upturned blue vial into Marcus’ open, quivering hole.

“Oh, you… bastard!” Marcus whimpered, saying his last coherent words.

**Glug!**

**Glug!**

**Glug!**

**...glug!**

The glass vial trembled, halfway inside Marcus’ hole, as the blue potion vanished inside him. The sound was so satisfying, it made Alec’s cock jump with excitement. He hefted Marcus’ twitching body over his broad shoulder and started texting JD to “Cum over quick!”

“ _OoooOOOOOoooooOOOooOOoooOooooo~_!” Marcus breathed. This breath was snuffed out as gaping mouth was slowly pulled by gravity down onto Alec's still growing cock.

" _Ooommph~MMMMPH~! MMMMPH~! MMMPH-!_ " Alec held Marcus' head steady with a healthy grip on his hair. From this angle, Marcus' glasses couldn't stay on his face, and they hit the floor with a plastic thud.

Marcus was overcome by the feeling of his whole body… shrink. His cock became so small that you couldn’t even measure it with a traditional ruler, because the tip didn’t even come past the slim baseline that STARTED measuring. His testicles felt like they were constricting and pulling inside his scrotum, disappearing almost entirely except for two bead-sized nubs beneath his man-clit.

Everything was becoming soft and shrinking!

Everything except for his ass, which bloated out to pillow-sized levels; and his nipples, which grew wide and pert, practically throbbing and seeking out for anything to pinch them. Marcus’ sloppy hole became so wide and loose that the empty vial plopped right out and clattered against the carpet floor, empty of every single drop.

**\-----**

Years later, JD and Alec sat together on the frat’s couch, raucously playing video games. They were quietly and privately celebrating their anniversary together, excited to finally be finishing up their Graduate Degrees.

“Aw damn it!” JD cried out, slapping his palm to his forehead. “You’re getting WAY too good at this game, babe.”

“Shut up and pass the prize already,” Alec complained, impatiently. “I won, so it’s my turn.”

“Okay, okay,” JD laughed, pretending to be offended. With one hand, he grabbed Marcus around the neck and lifted him off his cock. The slurping sound of his cock escaping those tight, warm confines was followed by the splatter of cum as it spilled out of the destroyed hole onto the common room floor.

Marcus’ hole wasn’t empty for long, as Alec crammed his own foot long cock right inside, pulling Marcus down by his wrists until he was totally sheathed.

After this quick ten second exchange, the video game continued.

“You know, I sometimes feel bad for him,” Alec mused, clicking away at buttons as Marcus bounced up and down on his cock.

“Who?” JD asked, stupidly. His concentration was on the screen. “The… the video game character?”

“No, dummy! Marcus!”

“The… video game character?”

Alec took Marcus by the hair and tilted the panting, slackjaw face in JD’s direction. “Marcus.”

JD looked over and scoffed. “His name isn’t Marcus,” he stated, certain in his correctness.

“What’s his name then?” Alec asked, starting to thrust into the tiny man in his lap.

“ _Unf! Unf! Unf!_ ”

“It’s the Professor!”

“ _UNF~! UNF!~ UNF~!_ ”

“See?” JD pointed out. “He got all excited when I said that.”

“His real name, I mean,” Alec growled, getting frustrated. “I swear to… his name is Marcus, right?” All things considered, Alec was seriously beginning to doubt himself after all.

“Marcus!” JD shouted. He tore away from the game, as neither of them were seriously playing at that point. “Marcus!”

“ _Unf! Unf! Unf!_ ”

“Tiffany!” JD shouted next.

“ _Unf! Unf! Unf!_ ”

Alec bit his bottom lip, perplexed. They’d all been calling their toy the Professor for so long that he hadn’t really thought about his real name in a while. It was an ironic name - The Professor was originally gonna be some genius doctor who was gonna change the world, but decided dick was more important to him and now he’s flunked out of college for good.

“Bret?” Alec called out, into the Professor’s ear.

“ _Unf! Unf! Unf!_ ”

“Marcus?”

“ _Unf! Unf! Unf!_ ”

“Charlie?”

“ _Unf! Unf! Unf!_ ”

“OH YEAH PROFESSOR, GET IT!” JD bellowed at the top of his lungs. At that, the Professor frantically picked up his pace, turning his own ass cheeks crimson by slapping them so hard against Alec's steel torso.

“ _UNF~!UNF~!UNF~!UNF~!UNF~!UNF~!UNF~!_ ”

“Aw yeah, good boy, Professor!” JD moaned, reaching across the couch and flicking the Professor’s tiny cock nub with his index finger with an audible: **THWACK!**

The little clit vibrated and squirted out several long-distance shots of cum as the Professor came like a truck.

“ _UUUNF!~ UUUUUUUUNF~! UUUUUUUUUUUUUNF~UUUUUUNF~UUUUUUUUUUUUNF~!_ ”

“This is my favorite part,” JD chuckled to himself. He took his index finger and diddled the Professor’s twitching cock. Up and down, up and down, flicking his finger back and forth over it, all the while spraying cum wildly into the air.

“Diddle-diddle-diddle-diddle!” JD teased, stopping for a moment to allow the Professor to catch his breath. Then:

“Diddle-diddle-diddle!”

“ _OH~! OHHH FUUUUU~~_ ” The Professor was squirting again, uncontrollably, his thighs shaking back and forth on top of Alec’s throbbing, steel rod. Each time JD’s finger even grazed the Professor’s cock, it spasmed in renewed orgasm. Just a finger and a cock in the ass was all it took.

“Diddle-diddle-diddle-diddle-diddle-diddle-diddle-diddle-diddle-”

The Professor was a veritable fountain of cum, just squirting and squirting and squirting with each flick of the finger on his man-clit. If JD didn’t stop teasing him like this soon, he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

“Alright, alright,” Alec chimed in, giving up. “So we can’t remember his real name. Whatever. You gotta stop doing that babe, or I’m gonna blow! His insides are practically churning right now!”

“Diddle-diddle-diddle- oh? Never knew you to be such a quick trigger.”

JD stopped, leaning back into his original spot (but not before giving Alec a quick peck on the lips for good measure). The Professor coughed, panting, his mind absolutely blank. He remembered a time where JD teased him just like that but for a full six hours. JD didn’t even cum once, he just… _did_ that. Like...

For fun.

JD looked back over, just as Alec was crescendoing into an orgasm. As white hot cum flooded into the Professor’s guts, he cried out in his own orgasm, tongue flopping out of his mouth in the air.

“I like your tummy, Professor” JD cooed in a sing-song voice, patting and jiggling the Professor’s distended, semen stuffed stomach. It sloshed and jostled around with a ferocious gurgling, and the Professor twitched at his soft, fleshy belly getting palmed, squeezed, and kneaded like dough by JD’s giant, unrelenting hand.

“It’s such a nice tummy,” Alec agreed, also jiggling the bowl full of jelly, making the Professor squirm on his cock with renewed vigor.

“That’s a tummy that deserves to be filled,” JD continued, slipping his precum-belching cock head past the Professor’s uvula.

“Look!” Alec laughed, slapping the Professor’s ass. “His feet aren’t even touching the ground. He’s being held up entirely by our two cocks spit-roasting him.”

“Fuck, I love you,” JD breathed, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

“I love you too, babe,” Alec returned lurching into the kiss with a hungry tongue. The two of them had to smoosh the Professor between them in order to make out, nearly bending his back in half to do so. Any closer together, and their two cock heads would be kissing each other inside of the Professor's stomach. Just two sloppy, cum spewing piss-slits rubbing up against each other inside of another human being's writhing, orgasming body.

Together, the two of them came, and the Professor spasmed and jolted on their gushing cocks. He didn't actually count his orgasm with theirs, because his orgasm hadn't stopped since Alec made him butt chug that blue potion. The Professor's stomach was ballooning comically, and searing hot cum was splashing through every seam of his body that it could - out his nose, out the corners of his mouth, out the lips of his anus with loud, gassy squelching burps.

**SPLURT!SPLURT!SPLUUUUUURT!SPLURT!**

**SPLURT!SPLURT!SPLURRRRRRT!SPLURT!**

**SPLURTSPLURT! SPLURTSPLURT!**

**SPLURTSPLURTSPLURT! SPLURTSPLURTSPLURT!**

**SPLURTSPLURRRTSPLURRRRRRRTSPLUUUUUUUUURRRRT!**

**SPLURTSPLUUURTSPLUUUUUUURTSPLUUUURRRRRRRRT!**

**SPLUUURT!SPLUUURT!SPLUUURT!SPLUUURT!SPLUUURT!SPLUUURT!**

  
**SPLURRRT!SPLURRRT!SPLURRRT!SPLURRRT!SPLURRRT!SPLURRRT!**

  
**SPLUUURT! SPLURRRT! SPLUUURT! SPLURRRT! SPLUUURT! SPLURRRT! SPLUUURT! SPLURRRT! SPLUUURT! SPLURRRT! SPLUUURT! SPLURRRT! SPLUUURT! SPLURRRT! SPLUUURT! SPLURRRT! SPLUUURT! SPLURRRT! SPLUUURT! SPLURRRT! SPLUUURT! SPLURRRT! SPLUUURT! SPLURRRT! SPLUUURT! SPLURRRT! SPLUUURT! SPLURRRT! SPLUUURT! SPLURRRT! SPLUUURT! SPLURRRT! SPLUUURT! SPLURRRT! SPLUUURT! SPLURRRT! SPLUUURT! SPLURRRT! SPLUUURT! SPLURRRT! SPLUUURT! SPLURRRT!**

After an eternity, Alec and JD tucked their soft, eight-inch flaccid cocks back into their jeans. They chatted cheerfully with each other, slapping each other across the ass as they left the common room for the last time of their college careers. They were probably going back to their shared room to fuck each other after their tame, little warm up with the Professor.

And even as they walked away, even as he lay there, mindless and fuck-drunk in a puddle of steaming cum, and EVEN as more members of the frat started filing in for their chance at sloppy seconds… and thirsty thirds... and fucking fourths....

The Professor felt that itch way, way deep inside him. The one he knew nobody… nobody... would ever be able to scratch again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Archive of Our Own doesn't like people promoting themselves, but can I promo other people? Just in case:
> 
> Shout out to an inspiring artist that you should check out sometime - google his name: it start's with "J" ends in "i" and the middle is "asdav".
> 
> In unrelated news, Jasdavi is just a random online name that sprang to my mind just now. Totally not anything to do with encouraging people to look him up, it was just kinda like... "Oops I said it!"
> 
> Oh, tee-hee, you know you can't stay mad at me ;]


End file.
